


A Start and an End

by Zerabeth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Gen, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerabeth/pseuds/Zerabeth
Summary: It started with death and it ends with the same.





	A Start and an End

It started with a look. As all thing do. It started with passing glances and short conversations. 

Then it started with questions. With shared opinions and little trusts. A word kept and a secret forgotten.

It started with death. With nightmares and demons and a world asunder. Endless battles against broken spirits.

It started with pain. Traveling through your entire being and feeling like you were being burned alive from the inside out. A careless mistake you couldn't remember.

It started with sadness. Anxiety and uncertainty in every forced decision. Distrust in every look, blame in every eye.

It started with a laugh. A short sound born from silly words. Granting a smile, a bit of happiness among the sadness.

It started with a light. A mention of a name, a thoughtful gesture. A mindfulness towards your preferences. A door opened in the dark room you were trapped in.

It started with ignorance. Mistaking whispers in the middle of the night. Seeing the smile and the light and not the secrets and dark eyes.

It started with blindness. Forgetting the death and darkness. Lost in that blinding light and sweet words. Distracted by a warm touch and a dizzying kiss.

It started with anger. Misplaced words and surprise hostility. Sharp eyes instead of soft. Not your people and not his.

It started with heartbreak. A friend lost and lives taken. A warm embrace followed by a cruel withdraw. Your bright light dimming out of reach.

It started with the cold. A broken orb and sudden disappearance. Darkness returned and the warmth left.

It started with death.

It started with ignorance.

It started with questions.

It started with pain.

It ends with loss. A shattered light. A warped dream. A broken promise.

It started with an apostate.

It ends with a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing because I was in an angsty mood. Hope you liked it!


End file.
